


My Dearest Stiles,

by Laluna92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Prompt Fill, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEO / HIGH SCHOOL AU<br/>Stiles Stilinski has a (rather persistent) secret admirer who has been leaving (extremely) explicit, passionate love notes in his locker since the beginning of junior year...</p><p>Prompt fill for MyBeloved :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Stiles,

**Author's Note:**

> MyBeloved requested that I write this prompt so I did :) Fyi if someone in real life sends you notes like this in real life, RUN. That's all.

Stiles opens his locker at the end of math class, his heart beating deeply in his chest at the sight of another note. He unfolds the white paper and gasps at its contents. The note itself is typed in Times New Roman font, like usual. He’s never gotten a hand written note before. He assumes the person who is leaving the notes isn’t ready to reveal their identity quite yet. It reads,

_My Dearest Stiles,_

_The sight of you drives me insane. I can’t wait until I have you on your knees begging to suck my cock. I’ll fuck your pretty little mouth and then come all over your face and you won’t be allowed to clean it off. You’ll wear it proudly, show everyone who you fucking belong to. I know you’re just begging me to fill you up. I’ll fuck your tight little ass until you’re begging me to let you come. I’ll see you soon. Open yourself up during your last class, I want you wet and ready for me. I’ll be waiting._

Underneath all of the embarrassment he feels after reading the note lays an undeniable sense of arousal. The thought of someone pining after him, wanting to completely wreck him turns him on more than he’d like to admit.

“What’s that?” The sound of Scott’s voice startles him out of his state of desire and he hurriedly stuffs the note back into his locker.

“Nothing.”

Scott smirks at his frazzled state and scoffs, “Sure. That’s why you smell like you’re about to ruin your pants.”

Stiles could die because Scott can smell when he’s horny, though they made a pact a while back not to bring it up. Speaking of…

“Wait. Can you smell this note for me and see if you can get a scent off of it? Maybe tell me who’s putting them in my locker?”

Scott looks at him pointedly muttering about how he’s not a Scooby Doo and takes the note, looking around to make sure no one is watching before sniffing it. He wrinkles his nose and hands the note back to Stiles, “Gross. It smells like jizz and Coach Finstock.”

Stiles feels the pizza he had for lunch threatening to come back up. At the sight of Stiles nausea, Scott breaks out in laughter, doubling over at his reaction. “Dude, I’m kidding.”

Stiles feels the sudden urge to kick Scott in his balls but settles for a punch to the gut instead. It hurts him more than it does Scott, but it gets his point across. The bell rings signaling the next class and Scott shrugs sympathetically, “I didn’t smell anything. Sorry.”

Stiles nods glumly and stuffs the note in his pocket. He plans on a full afternoon of reading the note over and over while simultaneously jacking off. Scott wrinkles his nose at the direction of his thoughts and rolls his eyes, leading the way to P.E.

-

They spent the whole hour playing Lacrosse and Stiles can feel muscles in his body that he didn’t even know existed. Everyone is hitting the showers and Stiles picks the one in the corner, away from everyone else’s prying eyes. He can’t wait until he gets home to jerk off, he needs to come right now. He glances back and it seems as though no one is paying attention, almost everyone is leaving to go home anyways.

He pictures the mysterious guy (he assumes it’s a guy at least) bending him over the stall and fucking into him. He’ll fuck him deeply, pounding into him mercilessly as he begs for release. He leans against the wall and wraps a hand around his aching dick, stroking himself at the fantasy running through his head.

He bites his lip to hold back a whimper threatening to escape as he runs a thumb over the slit of his cock, quickening the pace as he edges closer to orgasm.

“It looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Stiles nearly slips in the shower, pulling his hand from his dick as his stomach twists with anxiety. Fuck. He should have waited until he got home. He’s so stupid, he’ll never live this down.

Theo is grinning at his predicament, his eyes roaming his body before straying on his hard cock. Surprisingly enough he doesn’t seem disgusted by what Stiles was just doing, he actually seems amused. He’ll probably tease him endlessly until they graduate. Fuck his life.

“It’s not what it looks like…” Stiles goes with the cliché line in hopes that Theo will pretend like this whole thing never happened.

Theo shakes his head and removes the towel from around his waist, revealing his own cock that’s standing upright. Stiles swallows at the sight, imagining Theo deep inside of him. He averts his eyes when he realizes he’s been staring and runs a shaky hand though his wet hair. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Theo slowly saunters towards him and crowds into his space, trapping him against the wall with both hands placed beside his head. He tilts his head, his eyes fluttering downwards as his cock pokes Stiles in the stomach. “I’m not.”

Stiles’ breathing quickens when he realizes the implication of his words, his dick twitching at his fantasy coming to life. Theo brings his mouth to the shell of Stiles’ ear, his warm breath bringing shivers to his skin when he whispers hotly, “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

Stiles moans when Theo licks a line down his neck, nipping at the tender flesh. Stiles can’t help the moan that he releases, “Someone fucking me.”

Theo hums and pulls back, his eyes shining with possessive hunger, “Next time I want you to imagine me fucking you. Got it?”

Stiles nods his head, sweat beading across his skin with the rise of his body temperature paired with the steaming water of the shower. Theo licks his lips and smiles wickedly, “You want me to fuck that tight ass of yours?”

Recognition flares through him at the implication of his words, settling into a flare of arousal low in his gut. “You’re the one who’s been leaving the notes in my locker?”

Theo grins, “My smart boy. Did you do what I asked?”

Stiles feels a blush spread across his chest and nods his head shyly, “Yeah.”

He spent about ten minutes fingering himself with lube earlier hoping the mysterious man would make good on his promise.

“Let’s see then,” Theo turns him around and spreads his cheeks apart, pushing a finger inside of him and moaning at the slickness. He adds another finger and pumps slowly in and out, torturing Stiles with his touch.

Stiles leans his head against the cold tile of the shower and whimpers when Theo brushes against his bundle of nerves. He adds another finger but it only fuels the pleasure coursing through his veins. He made sure to fuck himself enough for Theo’s cock.

“You did just as I asked. I think you deserve a reward for all of your hard work. Would you like that?”

Stiles groans in response, the sound echoing in the now empty room. His groan turn broken when Theo pushes into him, the tip of his cock teasing the outside of his entrance. Stiles pushes back against him but Theo pulls away, “What do you say?”

“Please, fuck me, Theo,” his voice is so thick with lust that he can barely recognize the sound of his own voice. Theo seems pleased and pushes into him with one hard thrust, his cock deep inside of Stiles, filling him whole.

Stiles can feel Theo shaking as he savors the feeling of being inside of him. When Stiles begs him to move, Theo pulls all the way out before thrusting back in deeply. He doesn’t bother to with gentle thrusting, choosing to fuck him hard and fast. His harrowing pace never falters, the unmistakable sounds of their rough fucking the only sounds in the room. Theo grips his hips, no doubt leaving handprints and growls low in his chest. “This ass belongs to me. I’m the only one who gets to fuck you. Mine.”

Stiles moans at his words, his balls tightening in response, “Please touch me, Theo.”

Theo brings a hand around to stroke his dick, timing it perfectly with every hard thrust. It’s not long before Stiles is coming all over his hands, Theo’s harsh grunt in his ear signaling his own release. Stiles feels Theo come inside him, his fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. When he’s done he pulls out, making Stiles wince at the empty feeling.

He turns around and wraps his arms around himself, suddenly feeling insecure. Theo hands him a towel, wrapping his own around his waist. He kisses Stiles deeply before pulling away, their noses touching at their close proximity, “I’ll leave you a note tomorrow instructing you on what’s in store for you next.”

And with that he leaves Stiles to stew in his excitement. He can’t wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only 13 more days until Teen Wolf returns :)))


End file.
